


Going Places

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Category: r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [Against the desk], [Blowjob], [Building up and tearing down], [Close the door behind you], [Coaxing], [Editor & Pupil], [FSub], [Follow my Instructions], [Gentle to Rough], [MDom], [Nipple Play], [Pinning], [Slight degradation], [Spanking], [Switch to bent over the desk], [You want to be famous don't you?], don't you?]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: Author's notes: A little bit of ambiance is recommended, but not that much :) These '- -' represent whispering. Hope you have fun! <3
Relationships: Male/female





	Going Places

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: A little bit of ambiance is recommended, but not that much :) These '- -' represent whispering. Hope you have fun! <3

*Soft knocking*

"Come in." *Door creaks open* "Oh, it's you. I wasn't aware we had an appointment." *Small pause* "No no. It's fine. Come in. Just, close the door behind you... Please." *Door closes softly, and another small pause* "You can... You can ACTUALLY come in you know. You don't have to stand there. Take a seat, right there." 

"There. That's better. I couldn't see you that well from all the way over there." *Chuckles softly* "Now... What is the purpose of you coming here today?" *Shifting of papers* "Ah, I see... Yes, you have improved a lot. But that doesn't mean there isn't room for more." 

"Here, come stand by me. I want you to see what I'm writing. Look, you've used this word three times in the same paragraph, and you keep misspelling the heroine's name." *Chuckles.* "Well then decide on a spelling. If you can't decide then I'll just have to do it for you." 

"Hey, why the long face? My criticism wasn't THAT harsh was it?" *Semi-long pause* "Why do I keep editing for you?" *Scoffs* "Well because you're promising. You have a lot of talent. Anyone with half a brain cell can see that your head is full of wonderful ideas. So what if you struggle with getting them onto paper every once in a while?" *Sighs* "You always have been a favorite of mine. You know that, right?" *Small pause* "What's with the surprised look?" *Sighs, getting a little angry* "You really are clueless aren't you? God... You want to be famous so badly, but you don't even know what it takes to get even the smallest amount of exposure..." 

"Hmm? What was that? I didn't quite hear you." *Slight pause* "Oh... You'll do what it takes? Hmmm, are you sure?" *Another slight pause, then an evil-ish chuckle* "Well, I can't say no to your enthusiasm, little one... Here, let my push out my chair, stand in front of me... That's it, good girl... Now... Get on your knees." 

"What's with that face? You said it yourself, you want to be famous. You DO want to be famous, don't you?" *Pause* "Atta girl... Now that wasn't so hard was it?" *Chuckles* "Speaking of things being hard... Unbuckle my belt. Don't be shy, it's not like it's going to bite." *Fumbling with belt* "Good girl... Now unbutton my pants, and undo the zipper..." *Zipper sliding, and a low grumble/ sigh* "That feels much better..."

*Long-ish pause* "Yeah, it is a little hard... Can you blame me..?" *Low chuckles that lead into a long sigh* "...Now... Kiss it." *Another pause* "Don't make me repeat myself. You'll regret it if I do." *Slight gasp* "Just like that, do that again, lower... Mmm, good girl... Use your hands... Play with my balls." *More grunting and inhaling* "Mmm very good.. now open your mouth, and flick your tongue along the head... Oh.. fuck.. Suck on it.. Go on, put your lips around it, and lick all of my precum off of it... Christ... Y-you're very good at that.. God, l-lower... Lower your head, suck on me, suck all of me... Oh my God... Yes... You... You're liking this, aren't you? Aren't you you dirty slut? Huh? Yeah, that's a good girl... Such your editor's cock... Make me cum, and you'll be famous in no time honey." *Chuckling*

*Sharp inhale* "Oh my God... Wow, you've done this before... haven't you?" *Pause filled with soft panting* "N-no? Christ... Well, I can... I can teach you many a things little one, amongst helping you with your writing..." *Chuckles* "Here, unbutton your dress, I want to see more of you... God, you're so sexy with your obedient little hands placed firmly on those gorgeous soft thighs... Looking up at me as you suck my cock..." 

"Mmmfh, go faster baby... That's it, move your head up and down just like that. Good girl... Oh God..." *Semi-long pause filled with noises* "O-okay, alright, slow down, slow down baby. I-if you keep that up you're gonna make me cum..." *Soft chuckles with panting that's slowing down* "Alright, that's good, you can stop now... Fuck, you've gotten me so hard... Here, take my hand and stand up, sit on the desk..." *Grunting* "There we go... Now lift up your dress, spread your legs honey, Christ, your thighs are so soft and smooth. Let me just, pull up the dress a little higher and- Oh... You're not wearing any panties..." *Low chuckles/ growling* "Quite the little slut aren't we...? Just what were your intentions by not wearing anything underneath...? Did you come here today in hopes of sucking my cock? Or maybe you wanted me to grope these nice, beautiful breasts of yours? Mmm, you like my hands all over you, don't you...?" *Another pause filled with noises* "You like it when I suck your nipples baby? Hmm? Mmmm, I just want to bite and suck every inch of you..." *Pause with noises* 

*Sighing and gentle laughing* "You're already so wet my dear... Did you get turned on this much by sucking my cock...? -Or maybe, you want it inside of you...?-" Hmm? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you, darling. You need to speak up." *Small pause* "Mmmm, that's a good girl... Take it into your hands, and put it inside of you." 

"O-oh God, fuck... Y-you're so tight... God damnit... Mmmph... Y-yeah, I'll go slow, b-but only for a little bit." *Chuckling and noises, panting and grunting* "I-is it your first time doing THIS?" *Small pause* "O-okay, good... I was gonna say, if you're a virgin, th-then me being your boss and all, fucking your virgin pussy like this against my desk... hah... The thought of it is almost enough to make me cum... Fuck... D-don't get me w-wrong... I-I am close, Christ..." *Pause with noises, then another pause with soft rustling, where the noises stopped*

"G-get up, turn around, lay on the desk. Th-there we go, spread your legs more... Oh my God, your ass looks so beautiful... Mmm, don't look at me like that, you little slut. I know you want my cock deep inside of you..." *Slight fumbling* "You're just going to have to... be..." *Sharp spanking noise* "Patient!" 

"Oh, you liked that, didn't you? Don't pretend like you didn't, I heard that little moan come out of that whore mouth of yours. Mmmm, I liked it... Moan for me again." *Sharp spank* "Gah, fuck... I can't take it, I... I need to, fuck! Oh God you're so tight... Hah, oh my God... No no, keep your hands on the desk. Here, gimme your wrists, lemme just... hold you down... Mmm, good girl... If you knock anything off of my desk I won't be as gentle and caring with my spanks, understand? Good... Mmmm, your ass pressing against me, Christ it makes me just want to-" *Spank* "OH fuck! Y-you, clench me so tight when I spank you... God, you're gripping me so tightly, I'm already so close, oh my God... You're such-" *Spank* "A-" *Spank* "Good-" *Spank* "Little" *Spank* "Slut... Hah, hah, aren't you...?"

"Oh, baby, I'm so close. I'm, I'm gonna cum baby, fuck, oh my God... G-get up, fuck, move faster! God, kneel, jerk me off, I want to cum down that little throat of yours. Oh Christ, y-yes just like that, God you're gonna make me cum, oh baby yes, yes yes!" *Long pause filled with noises, followed by exhausted panting* 

"If I wasn't as nice and generous as I am, I'd cum all over this pretty dress and face of yours, and make you walk out of my office with my load all over you. But instead, I'll just have to remind you, every time you enter my office, that I fucked your tight wet pussy and came down that pretty, slutty little troat of yours. I'll remind you with a good... hard... fucking."


End file.
